Veränderung im Leben
by you-are-mine
Summary: Harry's Veränderung im Leben: Harry wird adoptiert... vom wem? Lest selber?
1. Anmerkung! Wichtig!

So jetzt nehme ich mir mal Zeit ein bisschen was zu schreiben: Nichts von meiner Story gehört mir, alles gehört J.K.R. Ich verdiene mit meiner Story kein Geld. Das ist meine erste Fanfic, die ich mit einer sehr guten Freundin Nora geschrieben habe... ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch. Ich freue mich über Reviews... Eure you_are_mine 


	2. Prolog

Prolog: Professor Dumbledore muss helfen Harry schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Er verfluchte, oder würde am liebsten es tun, seine Verwandten und seine Schmerzen, die ihm die Dursleys, zugeführt hatten. Ja, es sind wieder Sommerferien. Und es scheint so, als ob sich die Dursleys in diesem Sommer was besonders haben einfallen lassen. Harry musste zwar nicht hart arbeiten, wie sonst immer, aber dafür wurde er die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und das war nicht grade begeisternd.   
  
Flashback  
  
Sein Cousin Dudley hatte ein schlechtes Zeugnis mit nach Hause gebracht und Harrys Tante meinte, Harry hätte Dudley verzaubert obwohl für Dudleys Dummheit gar keinen Zauber mehr brauchte. Dudley hatte ein Nachhilfelehrer bekommen, aber das half auch nicht viel. Und immer wenn Dudley etwas kaputt gemacht hatte oder wieder einer seiner Wutanfälle hatte, die im diesem Jahr noch mehr waren als letztes Jahr, weil er immer noch auf Diät war. Bekam Harry eine Tracht Prügel. Und das alles dauerte erst fünf Tage an und Harry hatte jetzt schon das Gefühl, als wäre er mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. Aber das aller Schlimmste war, dass Dumbledore ihm verboten hatte, wieder zu den Weasleys zugehen, weil Voldemort wieder aktive geworden war. Aber etwas Gutes hat es auch, Harry konnte in aller Ruhe seine Hausaufgaben machen und die Lehrer waren nicht grade pingelich gewesen mit ihren Aufträgen für die Sommerferien.  
  
Flashback Ende   
  
Aber diesmal sind sie zu weit gegangen. Sein Onkel Vernon war ins Zimmer gekommen und hatte, ohne irgendwas zu sagen, ihn halb zu tote geprügelt. Harry war sich sicher, dass einige seiner Rippen gebrochen waren, von Blauenflecken und Blutergüsse ganz zu schweigen. Er hatte sich entschlossen, an Professor Dumbledore zu schreiben und so raffte sich Harry auf, um sich an sein Schreibtisch zu setzten. Er holte ein Blatt Pergament hervor und schrieb:   
  
Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie in den Ferien störe, aber es halte es bei meinen Verwandten einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich war kaum zu Hause, da haben sie mich gleich in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Und heute ist mein Onkel Vernon in mein Zimmer gestürzt und hat mich ohne Grund angefangen zu schlagen. Ich bitte Sie helfen sie mir, denn die Dursleys, so habe ich das Gefühl, haben noch was anders vor, als nur mich ein zusperren. Ich weiß aber leider nicht, was es sein könnte. Ihr Schüler : Harry Potter   
  
Harry überfolg noch mal den Brief. So konnte er ihn lassen, auch wenn er es hasste, zu jammern. Er ging zu Hedwig, die schon auf geblickt hatte, und bannt den Brief an ihr Bein. "Kannst du den Brief bitte zur Dumbledore bringen?" zur Antwort zwickte sie ihm in den Finger und flog durch das offene Fenster. Harry sah ihr so lange nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Jetzt konnte er nur noch auf eine schnelle Antwort hoffen. Harry legte sich auf sein Bett und schlief bald da rauf ein. Als er auf wachte, war es kurz nach 5.00 Uhr morgens. Harry sah zu seinem Fensterbrett und dort saß Hedwig. Sie schien gewartet zu haben, bis er auf wachte. Er stand auf, band schnell den Brief ab und las ihn:   
  
Lieber Harry, du störst mich nicht. Eigentlich sollest du wissen, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Probleme hast. Das Problem mit deinen Verwandten kann ich so erst mal nicht lösen, aber im Briefumschlag ist eine Kette, wie du dir bestimmt denken kannst, ist es ein Portschlüssel. Am besten benutzt du ihn so schnell wie möglich, er wird dich direkt in mein Büro bringen. Und dann besprechen wir dein Problem. Bis bald, Professor A. Dumbledore   
  
Harry konnte es kaum glauben und sah gleich im Umschlag nach. Tatsächlich es war ein langes silbernes dünngliedriges Amulett, das eine Schlange in S- Form und einem rotem Stein, als Auge, in der Mitte hatte. Er holte schnell seinen Schrankkoffer raus und packte alles ein, was er brauchte. Harry sah sich noch einmal, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte und nahm dann seinen Koffer, Hedwigs Vogelkäfig und griff nach dem Amulett. Sofort spürte er das Ziehen um den Bauchnabel herum und verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, Farbspiralen wirbeln um ihn herum. Plötzlich prallten seine Füße auf dem Boden und beinahe wäre Harry auch auf den Boden geflogen, wenn ihn nicht eine Hand auf seiner Schulter verhindert hätte. Harry sah auf und sah direkt in Professor Dumbledores Augen, die ihn freundlich anstrahlten. Der junge Gryffindor richtet sich auf. "Guten Tag, Professor." Dumbledore lächelte "Hallo Harry, bitte setz dich doch." Und deutet mit einer Geste auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Beide setzten sich und Harry merkte erst jetzt wieder seine schmerzenden Knochen. Dumbledore schien das zu bemerken und gab ihn einen Heiltrank, den Harry etwas zögern trank, weil er genau wusste, dass der Trank eklig schmeckte. "So Harry, in deinem Brief hast du geschrieben, dass deine Verwandten dich eingesperrt, geschlagen haben und dass du es nicht mehr aus hältst, richtig?" " Ja Professor. Ich bitte sie schicken sie nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück." Innerlich verfluchte Harry sich selbst, dass er so bettelte, aber er wollte und konnte nicht zurück. "Moment, nicht ganz so schnell, mein Junge. Du brauchst aber keine Angst haben, ich werde dich nicht zurück zu deinen Verwandten schicken, " Harry entspannte sich erst mal "aber Harry du musst irgendwo hin. Denn, wie du weißt, ist Voldemort wieder aktiv geworden. Und wenn du jetzt sagen willst, dass du ja den Weasleys gehen könntest. Muss ich dir leider sagen, dass das nicht geht. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sind zwar voll ausgebildete Zauberer, aber ich glaube, sie haben nicht ganz soviel Erfahrung in Verteidigung gegen die dunkel Künste. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass sie dich gern aufnehmen würden." Auch wenn Harry es nicht wollte, musste er zustimmen. Doch was sollte er nun tun. Er wusste, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit hier in Hogwarts bleiben konnte. Auf einmal sagte Dumbledore was, dass Harry sehr gefiel "Ich glaube, Harry, du solltest es mal frühstücken. In deinem Gemeinschaftsraum wird etwas für dich bereit stehen. Ich werde gleich einen Hauself rufen, der dein Gepäck nach bringt." Der Junge nickte und stand auf um zugehen doch bevor er das Büro verlies drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Danke, Professor." Dumbledore lächelte.  
  
So, ich hoffe das hat euch gefallen, bitte reviewt. viele liebe Grüße von you_are_mine und leunore 


	3. Die Lösung

Hi Leute, sorry das es solange gedauerte hat bis das nächste Kapitel kommt. Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht sauer. Schön das unsere Story schon Leser gefunden hat. Und schön das ihr alle Reviewt. Das mit den Absätzen hab ich eingeführt. Ich hoffe es hat funktioniert. Einen Großen dank vor allem an: @Alien: Tut mir echt leid das ich dieses Kapitel nicht eher veröffentlichen konnte, war aber zwei Wochen in Florida. @Ginny: Hier sind die Absätze, ich werde jetzt immer Absätze machen. *g* Konnte vorher aber nicht wissen wie des funktioniert, weil das die erste Story die ich veröffentliche. (leunore, die die Story angefangen hat schon mehr FF's veröffentlicht. Ich aber noch nicht.) @Chrissy: Schön das dir unsere Story gefällt. @Angel: Ja, es werden Absätze komme, ich hoffe wie gesagt, es funktioniert.  
  
Nicht von dieser Story gehört uns, sondern der perfekten J.K. Rowling. Wir verdienen mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
  
  
Als Harry am Eingangsporträt ankam, merkte er, dass er gar nicht das neue Passwort wusste. Als der Junge der lebt grade das alte Passwort aus probieren wollte, schwank das Porträt zu Seite und ein Hauself kam heraus, dieser verbeugte sich kurz und ging. Harry huschte schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und tatsächlich war ein Tisch, der vor dem Karmin stand, reich gedeckt. Harry saß sich hin und fing an zu essen. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er ziemlich großen Hunger hatte.  
  
Als Harry dann endlich fertig war, überlegte er, was er machen sollte. Er beschloss, nach zur gucken, ob seine Sachen schon da waren. So ging er die Treppen zu Schlafsaal der Jungen der 6. Klasse. Als er die Tür auf machte und sah, dass seine Sachen schon hoch gebracht worden waren, beschloss er kurzerhand, seinen Aufsatz in 'Geschichte der Zauberei' fertig zu schreiben. Er holte sich sein Buch, Pergament, eine Feder und ein Tintenfass raus. Der junge Gryffindor setzte sich in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum und als das erstemal wieder aufsah, merkte er, dass es schon 11.00 Uhr war und dass Professor Dumbledore ihn beobachte.  
  
Harry setzte aufrecht und hoffte, dass der Schulleiter eine Lösung hatte. Dieser lächelte und setzte Harry gegenüber. " Ich habe eine Lösung, aber sie wird dir nicht von Anfang an gefallen." Harry verspannte sich innerlich " Meine Idee ist folgende: du wirst zu den Malfoys gehen", der Junge, der vielleicht bald nicht mehr lebte, wollte schon widersprechen, aber Dumbledore hob die Hand, "Bitte Harry, lass mich ausreden. Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum du nicht dahin gehen willst. Zu einem bist du nicht grade mit Mr. Malfoy-Junior befreundet um es milde aus zudrücken. Zu anderem weiß du, dass Mr. Malfoy Senior ein Todesser ist, was du nicht weißt, ist dass Mr. Malfoy-Senior ein Spion ist und dass er für mich arbeitet." Das musste Harry erst mal verdauen. Er sollte zu den Malfoys, zu der Familie, die er neben den Durleys am meisten verachte. Womit er einer Maßen leben konnte war, dass Mr. Malfoy ein Spion war, aber trotzdem konnte diesen Mann immer noch nicht leiden. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Ähm, Professor Dumbledore, ich habe eine Frage. Wenn Mr. Malfoy für sie arbeite, warum wollte er denn, dass sie vor zwei Jahren ihren Job als Schulleiter aufgeben?" "Nun Harry, wie du selbst weißt, geben sich die Malfoys immer kühn und hartherzig dar. Und als große Muggelhasser und da ich ein Mensch bin, der Muggel mag, musste Mr. Malfoy sich dem entsprechend mir gegen über verhalten." Dass leuchtet Harry ein. Aber trotzdem, vielleicht waren ja Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy so schlimm, aber Draco verstellt sich bestimmt nicht!!! Harry sagte nichts weiter, immerhin war er dem Schulleiter irgendwie dankbar, dass er nicht mehr zu den Durleys musste. Auch wenn... lassen wir das lieber. "Aber es gibt immer noch ein kleines Problem." 'Nicht wirklich oder?' "Da du nicht zu den Durleys zurück kannst, musst du zur einer Familie. Die Weasleys können dich nicht aufnehmen, du weißt warum. Die Familie Granger sind, außer Miss Granger Muggel also geht, dass auch nicht." 'Ich ahne was schlimmes was sehr schlimmes.' "Und eine andere Zauberfamilie will ich dich nicht geben..." 'Ich glaub`s nicht er will doch nicht wirklich dass ich...' " Also bin ich der Meinung, dass du zu den Malfoys gehst." 'NEIN. Das darf nicht wahr sein. Womit hab ich das verdient.' "Aber Sir, dass geht doch nicht. Die Malfoys...." "Harry es geht nicht anders. Und außerdem musst du ja nicht gleich 'Vater' und 'Mutter' sagen. Auch wenn sie dich adoptieren." Harry dachte, dass muss ein Traum sein. Das geht doch nicht. Ich soll wirklich adoptiert werden; von den MALFOYS. Am liebsten wäre Harry einfach nur in Ohnmacht gefallen. "Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy werden dich morgen abholen." Meinte Dumbeldore und ging.  
  
Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Wir bitten um Reviews!!! Eure you_are_mine und leunore (hoffe richtig geschrieben *g*) 


	4. Eine neue Familie

Hi, sorry das ihr so lange warten musstet. Wir danken allen unseren lieben Reviewern.... Echt cool das euch unsere Story gefällt.   
  
Für den Rest des Tages war Harry völlig perplexes. Er überlegte die ganze Zeit, wie wohl es bei seiner neuen 'Familie' werden wird. Und was ihn wohl erwartet. Es könnte immerhin sein, dass Mr. Malfoy nur den 'Guten' spielt. Denn wie er schon bewiesen hat war er ein guter Schauspieler. Und wie war wohl Mrs. Malfoy. Sie kannte Harry nicht weiter. Er hat sie nur einmal bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gesehen. Und konnte sich daher keine Meinung zur ihr bilden. Der Gryffindor entschloss sich seinen Freunden zu schreiben. Denn zum lernen hatte er nun keinen klaren Kopf mehr. Er setzte sich an den Tisch wo er seinen Aufsatz geschrieen hatte.  
  
Harry überlegte an wen er zu erst schreiben sollte und vor allem was er schreiben wollte. Nach einer Stunde hatte er immer noch keinen vernünftigen Brief. Nur Blätter, die voll geschmiert waren oder Anfänge, die irgendeinen Mist ergeben. Der Junge, der lebt konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Morgen schon würden die Malfoys ihn abholen, zu ihnen nach Hause bringen und ihn adoptieren.  
  
'Ach komm Harry so schlimm wird's schon nicht werden. Auch wenn du den Rest deines Lebens dich Harry Potter Malfoy nenne darfst. Und, dass du vor den Gesetz her du Malfoy oder nein besser gesagt Draco deinen Bruder nennen kannst. O Gott wenn ich weiter so Saarkaschtisch denke kann ich doch nach Slytherin gehen.' Harry entschloss sich irgendwann ins Bett zu gehen. Und Gott sei Dank fiel er bald in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Als der Gryffindor am nächsten morgen auf wachte. Wunderte Harry erst sich wo war. Aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja in Hogwarts war und dass die Malfoys ihn noch heute früh abholen wollten. Der schwarzhaarige Junge tastete nach seiner Brille und sah auf seine Uhr. Es war erst 6.34 Uhr. Harry überlegte ob er sich noch mal hinlegte. Entschiet sich dann aber anders. Immerhin musste noch seine Sachen von gestern zusammen suchen und wer weiß wenn sein neuer Vormund kommt.   
  
So machte er sich fertig und seine Sachen zusammen. Sein Frühstück rührte er gar nicht an. Dann wurde es 10.00 Uhr und Dobby erschien. Er war natürlich aufgeregt, dass er Harry Potter holen durfte. Harry musste schmunzeln, denn Dobby brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz raus, selbst für seine Verhältnisse. So ging beide zum Büro des Schulleiters. Beide blieb vor dem Geheimeingang stehen. Dobby sagte das Passwort 'Schwarzwälderkirschtorte', wünschte Harry noch einen schönen Tag und ging. Der schwarzhaarige Junge ging mit schwerem Herz die Treppen hoch. Als er an der Tür ankam zögerte er einen Moment. Aber dann hörte er die Stimme von Dumbledore. "Komm doch rein, Harry." Nun hatte er keine Wahl mehr; er musste rein gehen. Als Harry eintrat, sah er Professor Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und ihn anlächelte. Und auf der rechten Seite von der Tür standen Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy und lächelten ihn ebenfalls an. Es war ein ganz natürliches Lächeln, nicht dass, was er so oft bei Draco gesehen hatte. Mr. Malfoy hatte sich vor einem Bücherregal gestellt und hat eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Frau gelegt. Diese lächelte und sah einfach nur so aus, als wolle sie ihren Sohn abholen, den sie lang nicht gesehen hatte. 'Beide sehen ganz anders aus als bei der Qudittich-Weltmeisterschaft. Sie sehen aus, als ob beide einfach nur glücklich sind.' "Guten Tag, Professor Dumbeldore. Auch ihnen einen schönen guten Tag, Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy." Sagte Harry an das Ehepaar gewandt. Mrs. Malfoy antwortet: "Guten Tag, Harry." Mr. Malfoy nickte lächelt. Nun meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort: "Nun Harry, eigentlich bleibt mir nichts weiter sagen. Denn das Wichtigste wirst du erfahren, wenn du zu Hause bist." 'Sagt man nicht, zu Hause ist, wo das Herz ist? Und mein Herz ist hier in Hogwarts!!!' "Also, wünsche ich dir noch schöne Ferien; bis zum 1.Sepemtber." Professor Dumbledore lächelte. Harry nickte und meinte nur: "Auf Widersehen Professor Dumbeldore und noch mal vielen Dank." "Auf Widersehen Albus." Somit verabschieden sich auch die Malfoys. Lucius trat und öffnet die Tür. Narzissa und Harry verließen das Büro des Schulleiters und gingen schon voraus. Lucius nicket Albus noch mal zu folgte dann seiner Frau und Harry.  
  
''So und was nun? Und wie kommen wir nach 'Malfoys Manor'? Und als ob Mr. Malfoy Gedanken lesen könnte sagte er. "Harry wir gehen jetzt nach Hogmades und von dort aus apparieen wir nach Hause. Dein Gepäck wurde schon von Mara, eine unser Hauselfen, geholt." Harry nickte. So gingen sie nach Hogmades. Als sie da ankamen legte Lucius seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und sie apparieten. Um Harry zogen Umrisse vorbei. Er konnte kaum etwas erkennen.  
  
Aber, dass ging alles nur einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann standen alle drei schon vor der Malfoys Manor. Sie war auf einem Hügel und war aus weißem Marmor mit einem schwarzen Dach. Harry stand vor einem großen Tor, das aus einem grünem Metall war. Oben auf dem Tor war ein Drachen abgebildet. Lucius öffnete das Tor und ging vor. Der grünäugige Gryffindor folgte mit zögern. Doch dann legte Narzissa ein Arm um Harrys Schulter und lächelte ihn an. Beide ging Lucius hinter her, der einige Meter entfernt, auf sie wartete. Als sie ankamen wurden sie schon von einem Hauselfen erwartet, der ihm die Tür aufhielt. "Das unserer Hauself Aron. Er ist sehr fleißig und außerdem auch sehr flink." sagte Lucius. Harry glaubte, dass der Hauself leicht erröte. Doch dann meint dieser nur: "Ich freue mich, dass Master Malfoy und Lady Malfoy wieder wohl behalten zu Hause sind. Und Aron freut sich natürlich auch den neuen Meister Harry Potter zu begrüßen." Jetzt fiel Harry aus allem Wolken. 'Jetzt bin ich schon hier ein Meister, dass kann ja heiter werden.' Aron verbeugte sich und ging. Harry nahm an, er ging in die Küche.  
  
So, das war's auch schon wieder, ich/ wir hoffen euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen. Wir bitten um Meinungen und vielen Reviews. Eure you_are_mine und leunore 


	5. Klärende Gespräche

So, hier ist noch mal ein weitere Teil für euch.  
  
Lucius wandte sich an Harry. "Nun Harry du hast die Wahl. Entweder wir reden erst oder du ruhst dich erst mal aus." Harry überlegte kurz, meinte dann aber: "Ich würde gerne erst alles erfahren, denn ausruhen kann ich mich später immer noch." Lucius nickte nur und ging zu einer Tür, die genau der Eingangstür überlag. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, sah Harry, dass es wohl um das Esszimmer handeln musste. Denn es war ein sehr großer Raum und in der Mitte stand ein langer Tisch, an den wohl locker zwanzig Personen ranpassten und immer noch genügen Platz hatten. Lucius ging auf den Tisch zu und rückte einen Stuhl von Tisch weg. Mit einer Handbewegung wies er Harry an sich zu setzten, was dieser auch tat. Narzissa setzte sich links von Harry und Lucius rechts. "Also Harry wie sicherlich weißt, bin ich ein Todesser und das ich für Dumbeldore arbeite." "Ja, das weiß ich. Und ich weiß auch warum Sie sich Dumbeldore gegenüber verhalten." "Sehr gut. Aber Harry bitte sag du. Da du jetzt wie es scheint länger bleibst, finde ich es für angebracht."  
  
"In Ordnung ich hätte ein paar Fragen an euch beide", meinte Harry und sah kurz zwischen Lucius und Narzissa hin und her. "Das haben wir uns schon gedacht. Stell sie einfach", sagte diesmal Narzissa. "Ahm...okay. Warum wollte ihr mich eigentlich bei euch haben? Immerhin hasst mich Draco und das nicht grade wenig. Und wird Voldemort nicht erfahren, dass ich hier bin? Das bringt euch und mich in Gefahr." "Tja mit der zweiten Frage habe ich wenigst gerechnet, aber dennoch beantworte ich die zu erst. Voldemort wird nichts erfahren. Denn wir werden dein Aussehen verändern, zu mindesten immer wenn du zu Hause bist, " erklärte Lucius und musste lächeln, als er Harrys etwas verdattetes Gesicht sah. "Wie jetzt Aussehen verändern? So das heißen, ich bekomme blonde Harre oder was?" "Wart's ab Harry wart's einfach ab. So und jetzt zu deiner zweiten Frage. Draco hasst dich nicht wirklich, er versteck nur seine Gefühle. Am besten ihr sprecht später noch mal." Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraune hoch. 'Malf...Draco hat Gefühle?' Ein leise Stimme im Kopf schalten ihn aber. Du sollst nicht immer so schnell Vorurteile ziehen. Immerhin hast du noch nie richtig mit Draco gesprochen aus wenn ihr euch gestritten habt. 'Ist ja gut. Man doch wohl noch zweifeln.' Lucius sprach weiter. "Und warum wir dich bei uns haben wollen ist ganz einfach. Dumbledore glaubt, dass hier sicher bist und wir, Narzissa und ich, glauben du brauchst endlich mal eine richtig Familie, die für dich sorgt. Denn wie es scheint hab das deine Verwanden das nicht, sonst hättest du nicht weg gewollt."  
  
" Sagt mal darf ich eigentlich meinen Freunden, das als erzählen?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen, denn bis jetzt sah und hört sich alles ganz nett an. Gerade als Narzissa antworten wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein." Ein Hauself kam in den Raum. "Master Malfoy es ist gerade ein Brief von dem Zaubereiministerium gekommen." Der Elf gab ihn Lucius und verschwand wieder. Lucius öffnete den Brief, las ihn sich durch und reichte ihn seiner Frau, die lächelte als sie den Inhalt las. "Ich darf dich jetzt hier herzlich Willkommen heißen. In deinem neuem, so hoffe wir das es schnell wird, zu Hause, Harry Potter Malfoy", meinte sie dann. "Vielen Dank." "Ich will noch schnell deine Frage beantworten, dann werden wir dir dein Zimmer zeigen. Ich halte es eigentlich nicht für schlau, es deinen Freunden zu sagen. Aber ich glaube Granger und Weasley kannst du nichts vor machen. Also kannst es ihnen sagen." "Danke, sie werden es auch nicht weiter sagen." "Das hoffe ich doch."  
  
Eure you_are_mine und leunore 


	6. Ein neuer Freund

Und hier ist noch ein weiteres Kapitel für euch, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
  
"Harry, wenn du willst kannst du jetzt in dein Zimmer, unsere Hauselfin Mara wird dein Gepäck nach oben bringen.", sagte Narzissa. "Gerne.", antwortete Harry. Harry stand auf und ging mit Mara ins Obergeschoss. "Hier ist Ihr Zimmer, und das Zimmer daneben gehört Mister Malfoy Junior." Als Mara die Tür öffnete, sah Harry ein wunderschönes großes helles Zimmer. Er ging hinein und schaute sich erst einmal um. "Wenn Mister Harry Potter Malfoy einen Wunsch hat, müssen Sie nur rufen.", gab Mara mit einer vertrauten Stimme zurück. Harry sah sich noch mal genauer um, als Mara gegangen war. Das Zimmer war groß, hatte ein großes Himmelbett, einen schönen geschnitzten Kleiderschrank, einen Kamin mit zwei nachtblauen Sesseln und sonst noch alles was mal sich wünschen kann.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein." Das Zimmer betrat ein weiterer Junge, mit blonden Haaren, es war Malfoy. "Hi Potter." Harry nickte kurz, dass soviel heißen sollte wie 'Komm rein und mach die Tür zu.' "Malfoy, was sagst du dazu, dass ich jetzt zur Familie gehöre?", fragte Harry neugierig. "Viel machen kann ich ja eh nicht, ich würde sagen, dass wir unseren Streit begraben und versuchen Freunde zu werden", sagte Draco. "Wir können es ja mal versuchen." Harry ging ein Schritt auf Draco und streckte ihm die Hand aus. "Ich bin Harry Potter Malfoy, und am besten wir fangen noch einmal vorne an.", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. Draco nahm die Hand von Harry an. "Ich bin Draco Malfoy und bin ganz deiner Meinung, Harry.", gab Draco mit einem Grinsen zurück. Dann fingen beide an zu lachen. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch, der am anderen Ende des Raumes stand. "Also Draco, warum hast du mich damals nicht leiden können?", fragte Harry. "Weiß du Harry, als du damals im Zug meine Hand angenommen hast, war ich total verletzt, und ab dieser Zeit wollte ich dir das Leben so schwer wie möglich machen.", gab Draco zu. Danach unterhielten sich noch lange, bis sie beschlossen, ins Bett zu gehen. Als Draco an der Tür stand, drehte er sich um und meinte: "Guten Nacht Harry, haben wir jetzt alle Unstimmigkeit geklärt?" "Guten Nacht Draco, ja es ist alles Okay." Harry stand auf und, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, kramte ein Stück Pergament hervor und schrieb:   
  
Hi Ron, es viel passiert. Am besten ich erzähle mal alles in Kurzfassung: Also die Dursleys haben mal wieder angefangen mich zu terrorisieren. Dann schrieb ich Dumbledore, dass er mich abholen sollte, er schickte mir einen Portschlüssel und ich reiste zu ihm ins Büro. Dort teilte er mir mit, dass ich adoptiert werden würde und jetzt rate mal von wem. Von den MALFOYS!!! Dumbledore hat mir erklärt, dass Lucius ein Spion ist und dass er nach außen ein Muggel- und Dumbledorehasser spielen muss, so dass Voldemort ihm das auch abkauft. Ich bin seit ein paar Stunden im Haus der Malfoys und hier es ist wirklich cool. Lucius, Narzissa und auch Draco (ich habe mich mit ihm ausgesprochen) sind wirklich nicht übel. Da sie jetzt meine Ersatzfamilie sind, darf ich sie duzen. Diesen Sommer werde ich nicht zu euch kommen. Sag bitte der ganzen Familie. Schöne Grüße von mir und ich hoffe, dass du jetzt nicht sauer bist, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich jetzt Harry Potter Malfoy heiße. Viele liebe Grüße Harry P.S. Bitte sag deiner Familie nicht, dass ich jetzt bei den Malfoys lebe. Ich musste es versprechen nur dir und Hermine zu sagen.   
  
Danach bannt Harry den Brief an Hedwigs Fuß und schaute ihr solange nach, bis nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann begann er ein ähnlichen Brief noch Hermine zuschrieben. Als Harry dann erschöpft in seinem Bett lag, schlief er kurz darauf ein.   
  
Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen von der Sonne geweckt, durch das Fenster hin durchschien. Da Harry am Abend vergessen die Vorhänge zuziehen. Als der Junge sich zum Fenster drehte sah er, dass Hedwig schon wieder da war. Er stand auf, nahm der Eule den Brief ab, den sie bei sich trug, ab und streichelte sie über ihr Gefieder. In den Brief stand folgendes:   
  
Hallo Harry, auch wenn ich erst geschockt war, als ich dein Brief las, freue ich mich natürlich für dich. Ich wundere mich zwar etwas, dass du dich so schnell mit Malfoy (Draco) befreunden hast, aber bitte ist dein Kopf, den du in die Schlinge steckst. Spaß bei Seite, wie ist es bei den Malfoy, sind sie wirklich so nett? Sorry, wenn ich das jetzt schreibe, aber irgendwie kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen. Draco, ich nenn ihn jetzt einfach erst mal so, mit einen freundlich Lächeln im Gesicht und nicht diese fiese Grinsen, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Hoffentlich hört er jetzt auf Hermine 'Schlammblut' zunennen. Apropos, Hermine brauchst du keinen Brief schicken. Sie ist zu zeit bei mir und wir sind zusammen, endlich. Ich hatte schon befürchte, dass das nie was wird. Das war's auch schon. Pass bitte auf dich auf. Bei Draco weiß man ja nie. Liebe Grüße von Hermine und Ron   
  
"Ist ja nett, was mir Waesley alles zutraut." Harry fuhr herum und stieß mit Draco zusammen. "Autsch, Harry muss du so schreckhaft sein?" Draco war, während Harry seinen Brief gelesen hatte, ins Zimmer gekommen und hat über Harrys Schulter mit gelesen. "tschuldigung Draco, aber du musst dich ja auch nicht so anschleichen. Guten Morgen erst mal." "Morgen. Ich bin gekommen, weil das Frühstück fertig ist und wir essen wollen." "Komme sofort, ich muss mir aber erst was anziehen." Denn er stand immer noch in seinen Klamotten von gestern da.  
  
Harry ging zu dem hohen Kleiderschrank, öffnete ihn und stellte fest, dass es eine komplett neue Garderobe besaß. Kurz gesagt, der Schrank war vollgepackt. In einem Fach waren lauter Pullis, einige mit Rollkragen und dünnere für die Übergangszeit. In einem anderen Fach lagen Hosen. Ein paar aus Cord und einige Jeans. Alles in schwarz oder dunkelblau gehalten.  
  
Mangel an T-Shirts und Hemden würde er in den nächsten Jahren definitiv nicht haben, dachte Harry. Sie waren auf mehrere Fächer verteilt und ordentliche Kante auf Kante gestapelt. Auf einer Stange hinter der anderen Schranktür hingen, außer seiner Schulrobe auch andere Roben, natürlich in schwarz und dunkelblau, aber auch smaragdgrüne, weinrote, purpurne und eine graue. Außerdem hing noch eine Robe ganz am Ende der Stange, die aus einem Harry unbekannten Leder gefertigt war. "Das ist Drachenleder, wenn du es wissen willst.", sagte Draco, der sich an einen Bettpfosten gelehnt hatte. "Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Einer von Rons Brüder hat Stiefel aus dem Leder." Es war auch noch andere Umhänge da. Ein Paar war aus ganz normalem Flitz, einer war aus Baumwolle und einer schien aus Samt zu seinen. "So und was ziehe ich nun an?" "Warte mal, da kann ich dir glaube ich helfen." Draco ging zum Schrank und holte ein schwarzes langärmliges T- Shirt und eine schwarze Jeans raus. "Warum eigentlich nicht.", meinte Harry und zog die Sachen an. "Dann können wir ja jetzt gehen. Mutter und Vater warten bestimmt schon." Die Beiden gehen hinunter ins Esszimmer.  
  
Als sie rein kamen wollte Narzissa schon was sagen, sah dann aber ihr Outfit und musste lächeln. "Heute also im Zwillingslook? Das hat mir noch gefehlt." "Was hat dir gefehlt?", fragte Lucius, der gerade erst ins Zimmer kam. "Nach sieh dir doch mal Harry und Draco an. Draco hat Harry bestimmt die Sachen rausgesucht. Und wenn Harry den Trank nachher noch nimmt, haben wir noch einen Sohn, der wie ein Malfoy aussieht." Jetzt sah der Herr des Hauses sich seinen leiblichen Sohn und seinen Adoptivsohn genauer an. Draco hatte für Harry die gleichen Sachen raus gesucht, die er auch an hatte. "Na ja, wenn Harry dann seine Harry nicht mehr so wirr hat, kann man sie von hinten nicht mehr ganz so leicht unterscheiden. Immerhin habt ihr als Sucher die gleiche Körperstruktur. Und beide stehen, Merlin sei Dank, grade.", sagte er lächelnd. Alle drei setzten sich zu Narzissa an den Tisch. "Vielen Dank noch für die Sachen, die in meinen Schrank liegen." "Das ist doch verständlich, Harry. Mit deinen alten Sachen konntest du doch nicht mehr herum laufen.", sagte Narzissa. "Und ich dachte mir, du gehst genauso wenig gerne einkaufen, wie meine beiden anderen Männer", fügte sie noch hin zu und warf ein Blick zu Draco und Lucius. "Mutter du weißt, dass ich einkaufen nur mit dir nicht mag, wenn du mich in jedes Geschäft schleifst, was zu finden ist, und da was weiß ich wie lange brauchst. Meistens brauchst du mindestens eine halbe Stunde, wenn nicht noch länger." "Tja daran würdest du dich gewöhnen müssen, Draco. Alle Frauen brauchen so lange." "Ihr beide seid ja unmöglich. Dann kauft doch nächstes Mal eure Sachen doch alleine." "Schatz, das hast du schon mal gesagt. Und ein paar Wochen später, lagen neue Sachen in Dracos Schrank."  
  
Während dem ganzen Gespräch hat Harry still schweigend sein Frühstück verzehrt. Und auch Draco hat schon angefangen. Beide saßen neben einander. "Sag mal, ist das immer so?" "Nein, nur wenn beide eigentlich absollten Zeitstress haben. Frag mich nicht warum, das so ist. Vielleicht, dass sie denn eine Entschuldigung fürs zu spät kommen haben." "Wenn du meinst." Kurz darauf waren beide waren mit ihrem Frühstück fertig. Klaps. Beide habe einen leicht Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekommen. "Autsch.", Sagten beiden eher aus Gewohnheit, als aus Schmerz. "Was sollte das denn, Vater?" "Du weißt was, das sollte Draco. Ihr beide habt viel zu schnell gegessen. Wie oft haben wir dir schon gesagt, dass du das nicht machen sollst? Und du genauso Harry, auch viel zu schnell.", Sagte Lucius streng. "Wir haben doch gar nicht schnell gegessen, ihr habt bloß lange gestritten." "1. Haben wir uns gar nicht gestritten. 2. war das auch nicht lange, vielleicht 10 Minuten. (Anmerkung: beide haben weiter gestritten als Harry und Draco sich unterhielten.) "Na ja, je viereinhalbe Minuten für eine Brötchenhälfte und dann noch eine Minute für das Glas Orangensaft. Wie lange sollen wir denn brauchen?" Lucius wollte grade was sagen, als sich seine Frau einmischte. "Lass es Lucius, Draco hat genauso einen Dickschädel, wie du. Wie sagt man so schön, wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Und außerdem musst du langsam los und du hast noch nichts gegessen." Lucius fluchte und schmierte sich schnell eine Stulle mit Marmelade. "Tschüs und einen schönen Tag euch noch. Ach und Schatz denk an den Trank." "Natürlich." "Bis später.", Riefen die Beiden. "So jetzt werde ich schnell meinen Termin bei meiner Kosmetikerin absagen und dann nimmst du den Trank, Harry."  
  
Gesagt, getan. Narzissa sagte den Termin ab und kam mit einer kleinen Flasche in Harrys Zimmer. Draco war auch da. "So Harry jetzt nimmst du denn Trank. Und keine Angst Severus hat ihn gebraut, also kannst nichts falsch sein." 'Irgendwie macht mir grade, das Angst.' 'Und ich glaube, dass sich alle verhört haben, als der Hut damals nach Gryffindor geschickt hat. Dein Sarkasmus ist perfekt.' antwortete die Stimme im Hinterkopf. 'Ha sieh dir Snape an, dann weißt du was ein perfekter Sarkasmus ist.' Narzissa hat den Inhalt der Flasche in ein Glas gefühlt und das Harry. "Jetzt trink es einfach." Harry führte das Glas zum Mund und wunderte sich warum es nicht komisch roch. Er leerte das Glas, schluckte und verzog das Gesicht. Der Trank roch zwar nicht, aber dafür war er umso mehr sauer. 'Toll da hätte ich gleich in eine Zitrone essen können. Kommt ungefähr aufs Gleiche raus.' Slytherin, Slytherin lang lebe Slytherin. 'Ach hat den Mund da oben.' Auf ein Mal merkte Harry, wie sich ein Körper veränderte.  
  
Eure you_are_mine und leunore 


	7. Neues Aussehen

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat bis wir ein weiteres Kapitel online setzen konnten. Ich hoffe ihr seit jetzt nicht sauer oder so... Ich wollte erstmal den ganzen Reviewern danken: Ich finde es echt umwerfend dass euch unsere Story so gut gefällt. Ich/ Wir hoffen dass ihr dieses Kapitel und die weiter auch gut findet. Wir bemühen uns, dass ihr das nächste Mal nicht so lange darauf warten müsst.  
  
Nichts von dieser Story gehört uns, sondern der perfekten J.K. Rowling...  
  
Kapitel 5: Neues Aussehen  
  
"So, jetzt kann man euch beide wirklich nicht mehr unterscheiden", lächelte Narzissa als die ´Prozedur' zu Ende war. Harry schaute in den Spiegel und es traf ihn fast der Schlag. Er hatte blonde Haare und sah wirklich aus wie ein Malfoy. Und seine Narbe war weg. 'Also Snape kann wirklich Tränke brauen.' "Ähm, also ich muss aber nicht so in die Schule gehen, oder?" fragte Harry. Draco fing plötzlich an zu lachen, worauf er sich einen Seitenhieb von Harry in einfing. "Nein Harry, es ist jetzt nur, solange, wie du in den Ferien bei uns bist. Du weißt ja den Grund, keiner darf merken, Harry, dass wir dich adoptiert haben. Und in ein einhalb Monaten, bevor du wieder in die Schule gehst, werden wir dir einen Trank geben, der dir dein 'wahres' Aussehen zurückbringt." erklärte Narzissa. "Gut", war das einzige was Harry raus brachte.  
  
Draco und Harry beschlossen etwas raus zu gehen und Quidditch zu spielen. Sie gingen vorher noch ihre Besen holen und rannten auf die große Wiese vor dem Haus. Sie spielten mehr als drei Stunden ununterbrochen Quiddtch. Als sie völlig verschwitzt das Haus betraten, sagte Draco voller Stolz: "Schade, dass ich vor niemanden angeben kann, dass ich den berühmten Harry Potter in Qudditch geschlagen habe." "Ha ha, sehr witzig." sagte Harry trocken. Danach fingen beide an zu lachen. Die Brüder gingen in das Zimmer von Harry, wo auch schon Hedwig mit einem Brief wartete, Harry band den Brief ab und las ihn:  
  
Lieber Harry, ich hoffe es geht dir bei den Malfoys gut. Du wunderst dich bestimmt, woher ich das weiß, Dumbledore hat es mir erzählt. Am Anfang war ich alles andre als begeistert, aber als er mir die ganze Geschichte erzählte, war ich trotz skeptischer Gedanken einverstanden. Wie verstehst du dich eigentlich mit Malfoy Jr.? Ich meine, ihr müsst immerhin zusammen auskommen. Melde dich doch mal, dein Schnuffel  
  
"Schnuffel? Harry, wer ich Schnuffel?" fragte Draco neugierig. Da Harry ihm schon vollkommen vertraute, beschloss er Draco von Sirius zu erzählen, gerade als er Anfangen wollte ab seinem dritten Schuljahr zu berichten, das Sirius unschuldig ist unterbrach Draco ihn: "Das weiß ich schon, also ich meine, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Vater hat es mir erzählt." "Aha, du wusstest es also, warum fragst du dann so blöd wer Schnuffel ist?" fragte Harry gespielt sauer. "Woher soll ich denn wissen, das Black einen Kosenamen hat." antwortete Draco. Harry nahm ein Stück Pergament und schrieb zurück:  
  
Hi Schnuffel, hier bei den Malfoys ist es wirklich cool, mit Draco versteh ich mich gut, denn wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Jetzt mal zu einem anderen Thema, weißt du zufällig, wer dieses Jahr 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet'? Wann werden wir uns wieder sehen? Melde dich. Dein Harry  
  
Harry band den Brief an Hadwigs Bein und wandte sich wieder Draco zu, der sagte: "Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, ich hab da so 'ne Idee, wie wär's wenn ich unserm Dad einen Brief schreibe, ob wir ein paar Wochen zu den Weasleys dürfen, das heißt, dass sie von der Adoption bescheid wissen müssen. Aber ich will mich bei Weasley und Granger entschuldigen. Was hältst du davon?" "Geil" sagte Harry. "Aber glaubst du Vater wird es erlauben?" "Ich werde ihm gleich schreiben ob wir fahren dürfen. Und du schreibst an Ron, ob wir kommen dürfen." sagte Draco und verschwand aus der Tür. Gesagt getan. Harry nahm ein Stück Pergament und schrieb:  
  
Hi Ron, weißt du, Draco hatte gerade 'ne geile Idee. Er hat gemeint, dass wir die Ferien über, oder ein paar Wochen zu euch kommen könnten, wir BEIDE. Dazu werden wir deine Familie aufklären müssen, dass wieder bedeutet, wir werden ihnen erzählen das ich von den Malfoys adoptiert worden bin und so. Also schreib bitte, sobald wie möglich, zurück Viele Grüße Harry  
  
"Pack schon mal deine Sachen, Bruder" schrie Draco. Harry konnte es gar nicht fassen, er müsste also nur auf eine Antwort von den Weasleys warten. Er band den Brief schnell an Hadwigs Bein. 'Bald bei den Weasleys' dachte Harry. "Draco, erzähl mal, wie konntest du Vater überreden?" Und so erzählte Draco, dass des Lucius gleich erlaubt habe und das es kein Problem sei. Gerade als Draco in sein Zimmer wollte, flog Hedwig durchs offene Fenster. Harry sah, dass sie einen Brief mitgebracht hatte. Schnell nahm er ihn und las vor:  
  
Hi Harry, ich habe meiner ganzen Familie, so gut es geht, alles erklärt. Und sie haben nichts dagegen, aber sie wollen, dass sich Draco keinen dummen Spruch erlaubt, sonst schmeißen sie ihn raus. Wir sehen uns. Mum hat gesagt, ihr könnt kommen wann ihr wollt. Ciao Ron  
  
"Cool, also auf zu den Weasleys" sagte Harry vor lauter Freude. "Mal eine Gelegenheit sich mit Granger und Weasley auszusprechen" antwortete Draco.  
  
Als ihr Vater von der Arbeit kam, besprachen sie alles. Lucius meinte, sie können mit Flohpulver reisen, aber sie müssen noch Tränke einnehmen. So das 1. Harry wieder sein altes Aussehen annimmt und 2. Draco sein Aussehen verändert wird. Denn es würde etwas komisch aussehen, wenn ein Malfoy bei den Weasley ist. Draco und Harry gingen gemütlich die Treppen hoch. "Nacht Harry." sagte Draco und verschwand durch seine Tür. "Nacht." rief Harry nach. Er zog seinen Pyjama an und legte sich in sein Bett. 'Morgen bei den Weasleys. Zum Glück hat Vater gesagt wir dürfen gleich nach der 'Verwandlung' mit Flohpulver reisen'. dachte Harry.  
  
Draco lag in seinem Bett und dachte über den morgigen Tag nach: 'Wird bestimmt ganz witzig, aber ich muss mich wohl er daran gewöhnen Hermine und Ron zusagen. Das ist ja eh nur in den Ferien, denn sonst müssen wir ja Feinde sein.' Kurz darauf schlief Draco ein. Harry lag weiter in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke, nach ca. einer Stunde schlief er aber auch ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf, zog sich um und ging in die Küche, wo ihn auch schon Draco und Lucius begrüßte. "Nach dem Frühstück, werdet ihr die Tränke nehmen. Und dann geht's zu den Weasleys." sagte Lucius freundlich.  
  
Nachdem sie alle gefrühstückt hatten, nahm Harry als Erster den Trank und nahm wieder sein altes Aussehen an. Dann war Draco an der Reihe, er nahm den Trank und Harry betrachtete spannend das Schauspiel. Draco hatte plötzlich keine blonden Haare mehr, sondern braune. Und auch in seinem Gesicht erkannte man nicht mehr, dass er ein Malfoy war. 'Zum Glück hat er sich verwandelt, dann fällt wenigstens überhaupt nichts mehr auf.' "Los jetzt holt euer Gepäck, wir treffen und in 5 Minuten im Salon." Gesagt getan. Harry und Draco holten ihre Koffer und gingen in den Salon. "Als erstes du, Harry." sagte Lucius. Harry nahm etwas Flohpulver stellte sich in den Kamin und rief: "Zum Fuchsbau." Und schon stiegen grüne Wolken auf.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später landete er auch schon dort. Gleich danach kam Draco aus dem Kamin geplumpst. "Hi Harry. Hallo ähm du bist doch nicht Malfoy, oder?" Wurden die beiden von Ron begrüßt, der anscheinend schon auf sie wartete.  
  
Ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen... Hoffe um viele Reviews... egal ob Kritik oder Lob, aber das letztere (Lob) würde uns/mir natürlich viel besser gefallen... 


	8. Versöhnung und Aussprache!

Hi Leute, es tut mir bzw. uns wirklich total leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, das war wirklich keine Absicht. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das, wir hatten so was wie eine Schreibblockade... Ich hoffe wirklich, dass die, die unsere Story vorher gelesen haben, sie jetzt noch weiter lesen werden. Und ich bzw. wir hoffen, dass wir ein paar neue Leser bekommen.  
  
Tausend dank an unsere Reviewer, ihr seid spitze. Nun das nächste Kapitel.  
  
"Nein Weasley, ich tu nur so." meinte Draco sarkastisch. Bevor Ron etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich Harry ein. "Draco, ich dacht, du wolltest dich bessern. Und man siehe da, kaum sind wir hier, schon fängst du wieder an. Muss das sein?" "Tut mir leid. Das ist mir eben so rausgerutscht. Du kannst nicht von einem Malfoy erwarten, dass er sich plötzlich von einem Tag zum anderen ändert. Und außerdem hab ich nie gesagt, dass ich mich bessern will, ich hab nur gesagt, das ich mich entschuldigen will." sagte Draco ernst. "Draco Malfoy passiert das noch mal, kannst du was erleben." Draco wich spielerisch zur Seite aus. "Mann oh Mann du scheinst ja Malfoy richtig im Griff zu haben, Harry." "Das passiert, wenn Stur auf Stur trifft, Ron" sagte Hermine, die gerade die Treppen hinunter kam.  
  
"Hallo Hermine" sagten Draco und Harry gleichzeitig, nur dass Draco 'Granger' sagte. "Hi, ihr beiden. Streitet ihr euch?" Das 'mal wieder' ließ sie mit Absicht weg. "Nein, machen wir nicht. Malfoy hat nur seinen Sarkasmus wieder mal unter Beweiß gestellt. Da hat Harry ihn zu Recht gewiesen." gab Ron zur Antwort. "Ach so, dann ist ja gut." "Wie sollen wir dich eigentlich nennen, Draco oder Malfoy?" fragte Ron. "Ich würde sagen Draco, da mein Bruderherz sich ja jetzt bessern will, nicht wahr?" sagte Harry und legte einen Arm um Dracos Schulter und lächelte spitzbübisch. "Wenn du das sagst, muss ich das wohl oder übel machen, Kleiner!" grinste Draco. "Wieso 'Kleiner'? Immerhin seid ihr beide gleich groß." hackt Hermine nach. "Ganz einfach, ich bin der Ältere von uns, denn Harry wurde am 31.7 und ich schon am 17.1 geboren. Darum werde ich ihn ab jetzt einfach mal 'Kleiner' nennen." erklärte Draco. "Und ich ihn Bruderherz." fügte Harry dazu. Als Harry zu Ende gesprochen hatte wurden sie beide von Oben nass. "Wer war das?" riefen beide. Sie hörten Gelächter von der Treppe. Es waren natürlich die Zwillinge, die wieder mal einen Streich gespielt hatten. "Fred, George, wie of hat euch Mum gesagt, dass ihr im Haus nicht mit Zauberartikel herum experimentieren sollt." sagte Ron. "Du hörst dich schon fast genauso an wie Percy." sagte George. Fred nickte zustimmend. "Na dann würde ich mir an euerer Stelle mal Gedanken darüber machen ob er nicht Recht hat, was er da immer sagt." meinte Ron. Harry und Draco, die schon die ganze Zeit schmunzeln mussten, konnten sich jetzt nicht mehr halten vor lachen. Die anderen Vier schauten sie verwundert an. "Was lacht ihr denn?" fragte Hermine erstaunt. "Na ja, Ron regt sich darüber auf das Draco und ich nass sind und dabei haben Ron und ich selbst unzählige Streiche angestellt." sagte Harry, nachdem er wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam. "Und außerdem war es doch klar das Fred und George in den Ferien was anstellen müssen." meinte Draco. "Tja, da hat er Recht, denn wir müssen doch unsere Erfindung ausprobieren. Das war eine Wasserbombe, die schweben kann und durch die Stimme gelegt wird." erklärte Fred.  
  
"Ihr werdet sie aber nicht mehr im Haus ausprobieren, macht es draußen." mischte sich Mrs. Weasley ein, die aus der Küche mit einem Tablett voller Gläser kam. "Ja Mum." sagten die Zwillinge brav. Dennoch glaubte niemand, dass sie es lange aushalten würde, nichts anzustellen. "Hallo Draco und Harry." "Guten Tag Mrs. Weasley." Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ihr vielleicht alle durstig seid und habe Limonade gemacht. Bedient euch." "Danke schön." riefen alle im Chor.  
  
Nachdem sie alle ihre Gläser ausgetrunken hatten, brachten sie Dracos und Harrys Gepäck nach oben. "Ihr beide werdet in Charlies altem Zimmer schlafen und Hermine bei mir. Wie lange habt ihr vor zu bleiben?" fragte Ron. "Nur zwei Wochen, da unsere Großeltern angeblich kommen werden." antworte Draco. "Wieso angeblich" fragte Harry verwundert. "Na ja, sie wollen immer kommen, doch dann kommt irgendwas dazwischen. Vor zwei Jahren zum Beispiel, wollten sie in den Sommerferien zu uns kommen, doch dann ist Sirius geflohen und Großvater musste sich darum kümmern und Großmutter verreist nicht gern allein. Oder letztes Jahr war geplant, dass sie Weinachten kommen, aber dann hatte Großmutter eine Woche vor Heilig Abend einen Schlaganfall, das geht seit Jahren schon so." erzählte Draco. "Wir werden ja sehen ob sie dieses Jahr kommen oder nicht." "Und wenn nicht, wir sind ja auch noch da." sagte Ron.  
  
Die vier gingen wieder ins Wohnzimmer runter. Auf der Couch saß Bill. "Hey Bill, was machst du denn hier?" rief Ron freudig. "Hallo Ron" begrüßt Bill seinen Bruder. Dann wandte er sich zu den dreien und sagte auch zu ihnen "Hallo." "Sag mal, bist du nicht Draco Malfoy?" "Ja bin ich. Und du musst, soweit ich weiß, Bill sein, der Älteste Sohn." "Das ist richtig, aber woher weißt du, dass ich der Älteste bin?" "Mein Vater hat es mir erzählt." war die knappe Antwort von Draco. "Ich habe auch schon einiges von dir gehört. Doch leider muss ich sagen, nichts Gutes." "Das ist auch ein Grund warum ich hier bin, ich wollte mich entschuldigen und ich denke das werde ich heute Abend vor der ganzen Familie nach dem Abendessen sagen." "Charlie ist zwar nicht da, aber das ist auch egal. Warum hast du eigentlich braune Haare? Ich dacht immer ihr Malfoys habt blonde Haare." "Das ist bei mir eigentlich auch der Fall, aber ich habe einen Trank genommen, der mein Aussehen verändert. Denn es darf ja keiner wissen, dass 1. Harry jetzt mein Bruder ist und das ich bei euch bin, denn immerhin denken ja alle das die Malfoys und die Weasleys Feinde sind, und das soll ja auch für die anderen Leute so bleiben. "Ach so, wieder etwas schlauer Was habt ihr jetzt vor?" "Dass wissen wir noch nicht." sagte Hermine. "Was haltet ihr davon, dass wir Quidditch spielen?" schlug Ron vor. Draco und Harry (passt in dem Fall besser) waren damit sofort einverstanden. Nur Hermine lehnte ab. "Könnt ihr gerne machen, ich schaue lieber zu." "Ich glaube Hermine, jetzt musst du dich gegen drei Jungs durchsetzen." grinste Bill. "Was soll ich denn sagen, ich darf mich gegen sechs Brüder durchsetzen." sagte Ginny, die aus dem Garten kam. "Ach komm Kleine, Charlie und ich sind doch nicht immer da und du bist fast das ganze Jahr in Hogwarts." meinte der Älteste und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. "Na und? Die Zwillinge zählen doppelt und die gehen auch noch zu Schule." "Ach Ginny, du tust ja so als ob wir die schlimmsten Brüder der Welt seien." sagte Ron. "Tja, manchmal glaube ich das sogar, Ronald und Bill Weasley." sagte die Jüngste ernst. "Glaub mir Ginny, ich kann dich beruhigen. Der hier kann genauso schlimm sei." sagte Harry und zeigte auf Draco, der gespielt verwirrt aussah. "Dann würde ich sagen, dass ältere Brüder ziemlich nerven raubend sind." legte Ginny fest.  
  
"Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Quidditch?" fragte Draco. "Keine Ahnung, zu dritt spielt es sich schlecht." sagte Harry schulterzuckend. "Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich mitspielen" mischte Bill sich ein. "Gerne doch. Dann spielen wir beide gegen Draco und Harry. Oder ist jemand nicht damit einverstanden?" Die drei anderen schüttelten den Kopf. So verbrachten sie den Nachmittag mit Quidditch. Während sich Hermine und Ginny unterhielten und Mrs. Weasley beim Haushalt halfen. Als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, kamen die vier Jungs und setzen sich an den großen Tisch, wo auch schon Mr. Weasley und Percy saßen. "Kleiner, was meinst du, soll ich mich noch vor dem Abendessen entschuldigen, oder erst danach?" flüsterte Draco zu Harry. "Ich glaube, es wäre besser nach dem Abendbrot, Bruderherz. Da sind alle satt und zufrieden." "Gut. Ich glaube, ich kriege nachher kein Wort raus." "Keine Angst, ich bin doch da und notfalls werde ich dir helfen." "Danke, Kleiner." sagte Draco und lächelte seinen Bruder an. Harry sagte kein Wort, sondern sah seinen Bruder nur glücklich an.  
  
Jeder tat sich reichlich zu essen auf und man unterhielt sich. Nach einer Weile wurden auch die Fackeln angezündet. Mr. Weasley fragte Hermine und Harry alle möglichen Dinge über Muggels aus. Percy unterhielt sich mit Ginny, da sie im neuen Schuljahr Vertrauensschülerin werden sollte. Ron und Draco diskutierten über verschiedene Quidditchmannschaften. Bill und Mrs. Weasley sprachen über unterschiedliche Dinge.  
  
Als Mrs. Weasley aufstehen wollte um noch Getränke zuholen, meldete sich Draco zu Wort: "Bitte Mrs. Weasley bleiben Sie sitzen, ich will noch etwas sagen." Mrs. Weasley setzte sich wieder hin, jeder war gespannt, was jetzt kommt. Harry sah zu seinem Bruder auf und merkte wie nervös er war. 'Kein Angst Draco, hier wird dir keiner etwas antun.' dachte Harry. Der ältere Malfoy holte noch ein Mal tief Luft und setzte sich aufrecht hin, hielt den Blick aber nach unten gesenkt. "Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, und Ihrer Familie entschuldigen. Ich weiß, ich habe mich nicht sehr höfflich verhalten. Erst recht nicht gegenüber Fred, George, Ginny, Percy und Ron. Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich das, was ich gemacht habe, wieder gut machen kann, doch leider ist mir nichts eingefallen. Denn immerhin hat sich meine Familie immer wieder über Ihre Familie lustig gemacht und das kann man nicht einfach mit einer Entschuldigung wieder gut machen, das weiß ich. Aber ich werde mich bemühen es irgendwie zu versuchen, egal wie."  
  
Jeder am Tisch war still geworden. Ron, Hermine, Bill und Harry hatten zwar gewusst, dass Draco sich entschuldigen wollte, aber mit so was hatten sie nun nicht gerechnet. Mrs. Weasley schien gerührt zu sein, denn ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig. Als Erster fasste sich Percy wieder. "Also Malfoy, ich nie erwartet so etwas von dir zu hören, aber ich glaube dir, dass du es ehrlich meinst. Was meine Geschwister dazu sagen weiß ich nicht. Aber ich glaube, Ron hat dir schon längst verziehen und die anderen werden es bestimmt auch." sagte Percy in einem sachlichen Ton. Seine Geschwister nickten alle, zum Zeichen, dass sie Dracos Entschuldigung angenommen haben. "Wenn du das ernst meinst, was du gerade gesagte hast, Draco Malfoy. So wirst du immer in unserem Haus willkommen sein." sagte Mr. Weasley.  
  
Als Draco und Harry in ihren Betten lagen, sagte Harry: "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Bruderherz. Denn ich weiß, wie nervös du warst. Und wie schwer es dir fiel über deinen eigenen Schatten zu springen." "Ich glaube aber, dass ich es ohne deine Unterstützung nicht geschafft hätte." "Warum? Ich habe doch nichts gemacht." "Direkt nicht, aber ich wusste, dass du bei mir bist und mir geholfen hättest, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre." erklärte Draco. Eine Weile sagte keiner ein Wort. Beide starrten die Decke an. Doch dann fragte Draco Harry etwas, was dieser nicht gleich verstand. "Warum?" "Warum was?" "Warum hast du heute gesagt, dass ich schlimm bin als Bruder?" Harry drehte sich auf den Bauch um seinen Bruder besser sehen zu können. "Ach Bruderherz, das habe ich nur aus Spaß gesagt. Du hast doch auch mitgespielt, oder war das nicht gestellt?" "Ich habe nur schnell reagiert. Ich wollte dich nicht vor deinen Freunden bloß stellen." "Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, glaub mir bitte." "Mach ich ja, aber ich war erst geschockt. Denn du musst wissen, dass ich schon immer Geschwister haben wollte, ob ältere oder jüngere wäre mir egal gewesen. Jetzt habe ich endlich einen Bruder und deshalb bin ich nur so geschockt gewesen." "Nicht Draco, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich es natürlich nicht gesagt. Ich dich von jetzt an nicht mehr schlecht machen, sei es nur gespielt." "Nein, so hab ich das jetzt auch nicht gemeint. Jeder Mensch hat Gute Seiten aber auch einige Schlechte und so auch wir. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich echt glücklich bin so einen Bruder gefunden zu haben. Obwohl wir uns in der Schule hassen müssen." "Ich bin auch froh einen Bruder zu haben. Früher haben wir uns gehasst und jetzt hat sich es gelegt, weil wir uns ausgesprochen haben. Und das mit der Schule, bekommen wir schon hin, wir können uns ja immer heimlich treffen. Gute Nacht, Bruderherz." gähnte Harry und schlief ein. "Gute Nacht, Kleiner." sagte Draco und schlief auch gleich darauf ein.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr reviewed fleißig. Bis zum nächsten mal. Eure you_are_mine und leunore 


	9. Es geht weiter!

Hi Leute, erstmal muss ich mich bei euch entschuldigen, dass es jetzt erst weiter geht, aber mein PC ist kaputt gewesen, und nun konnte ich jetzt erst wieder uploaden, ich hoffe mal, ihr lest die Story noch fleißig und sie gefällt euch weiterhin? *hoff* Hoffe auf Reviews! Eure you_are_mine 


	10. Nur noch vier Wochen

Er war da, genau hier, am Ort des Grauens. Der Friedhof, und nicht irgendein Friedhof, sondern der, auf dem er sich am Ende des letzten Schuljahre mit Voldemort duelliert hatte. Er rannte und rannte, er wollte hier weg, die Erinnerungen kamen wieder, er wollte zurück, doch plötzlich hörte er Stimmen. Er versuchte sie zu verstehen. „Wurmschwanz, was hast du heraus gefunden?"„Meister, Ihr werden es nicht glauben, es ist wahr." „Sprich!"„Harry Potter ist adoptiert worden, er wohnt jetzt nicht mehr bei den Muggels."„Wo dann?"„Bei, Mylord, Ihr werdet es mir nicht glauben, er ist von den Malfoys adoptiert worden."„Was, nein, das darf nicht wahr sein, einer meiner treuesten Diener, hintergeht mich so. Bist du dir sich Wurmschwanz?"„Ganz sicher, Mylord."„Eines steht fest, ich werde Malfoy jetzt nicht töten."„Warum nicht?"„Ich werde sein Spiel mitspielen, er wird schon sehen was er davon hat."„Was habt Ihr vor?"„Das wirst du schon früh genug erfahren. Aber eins kann ich sagen, dieses Jahr wird Harry Potter sterben, und seine ganzen Freunde mit. Dann habe ich endlich mein Werk beendet. "sagte die hohe lachende Stimme von Voldemort.  
  
„Nein!"schrie Harry laut auf und erwachte schweißgebadet auf. Es ging ihm immer und immer wieder eines durch den Kopf ‚Voldemort weiß es, er weiß, dass mich die Malfoys adoptiert haben.' „Harry, was ist denn los?"fragte Draco, der in dem anderen Bett lag. „Ich... ich hatte einen Traum, einen Alptraum, ich glaube Draco, das war so was... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll... aber es war so real."sagte Harry mit zitternder Stimme. „Nun beruhig dich doch erst einmal und erzähl mir was du geträumt hast."sagte Draco und setze sich zu Harry aufs Bett. Dieser begann zu erzählen, er ließ kein Detail aus, er versuchte so gut es ging alles zu erzählen. „Das war bestimmt nur ein Traum, wie soll es denn jemand erfahren haben, es weiß doch keiner außer Mum, Dad, Dumbledore, den Weasleys, Hermine und uns. Das war einfach nur ein Alptraum."versuchte Draco Harry zu beruhigen, doch Draco selbst hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. „Nein, du verstehst das nicht. Letztes Jahr, ich habe ich in den Sommerferien von Voldemort geträumt, und es war so als wäre ich da gewesen. Das war genauso wie diesmal. Ich sage dir, Draco, das war nicht nur einfach ein Traum."  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Zimmertüre aufgerissen und Hermine stand im Nachthemd da. „Harry, was ist denn los, du hast geschrieen. Geht's dir gut, hattest du einen Alptraum?"sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus. Nun kam auch noch Ron und schaute Harry besorgt an. „Harry, was hast du geträumt?"Hermine und Ron schlossen die Tür und setzen sich mit aufs Bett. Nun begann Harry dasselbe noch einmal zu erzählen. „Harry, schreib am besten gleich Dumbledore. Damit ist nicht zu spaßen." sagte Hermine besorgt. „Stimmt, na los, Dumbledore weiß bestimmt was zu tun ist."sagte nun auch Ron. Und auch Draco nickte. „Ja OK, überredet, ich schreib ihm."Harry stand auf, holte Feder und Pergament, gerade wollte er beginnen zu schreiben, als in seiner Narbe plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz kam. Harry zuckte zusammen und presste seine beiden Hände auf die Narbe. Hermine, Ron und Draco bemerkten es sofort und fingen an alle durcheinander zureden. „Ist schon wieder vorbei!"unterbrach Harry den Redeschwall. Harry nahm die Feder in die Hand und begann zu schreiben:  
  
Lieber Professor Dumbledore, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie schon wieder belästigen muss, aber ich hatte diese Nacht einen schrecklichen Traum. Wurmschwanz hat für Voldemort herausgefunden, dass ich jetzt bei den Malfoys lebe. Voldemort hat gesagt, dieses Jahr werde ich sowie meine Freunde sterben und er hätte dann sein Werk vollendet. Nach diesem Traum hat meine Narbe begonnen schrecklich zu schmerzen, so stark war es noch nie. Können Sie mir vielleicht irgendwie weiterhelfen. Glauben Sie es war nur ein Traum, oder denken Sie ich habe dass gesehen was gerade geschehen ist? Harry Potter  
  
Harry gab den anderen den Brief zum lesen, diese nickten als Zeichen das der Brief so in Ordnung war. Harry stand auf und band Hedwig, die auf dem Fensterbrett saß, den Brief an ihr Bein. „Bring den bitte zu Professor Dumbledore."Hedwig gurrte und zwickte Harry als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte in den Finger. Harry schaute auf die Uhr und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es schon 08.00 Uhr war. „Jetzt brauche ich mich auch nicht mehr schlafen zu legen"sagte er zu den anderen. „Gehen wir runter und denken den Tisch mal ohne Zauber?"fragte Ron. Harry dachte er hätte nicht Richtig gehört, Ron will mal etwas ohne Zauber machen. „Ron, kannst du das vielleicht noch mal wiederholen?"fragte Harry fassungslos. „Ich hab gefragt, ob wir den Tisch mal ohne Zauber decken können."wiederholte Ron seine Frage. Alle waren einverstanden, sie gingen die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche. Dort deckten sie dann den Tisch, allen machte es riesengroßen Spaß mal etwas ohne Zauberei zu machen. Als alle anderen auch aufgestanden waren, frühstückten sie gemütlich. Den Nachmittag über spielten sie wie immer Quidditch, obwohl es wie aus Eimern schüttete. Völlig durchnäss betraten sie abends das Haus. Sie zogen sich frische Klamotten an und aßen dann zu Abend. Als sie noch am Tisch saßen, klopfte es an der Fensterscheibe. Fred macht das Fenster auf und eine graue Eule flog direkt auf Draco zu. Harry erkannte die Eule sofort, es Jehova, die Familieeule von ihnen. Sie hatte Harry sofort akzeptiert, als sie ihn zu erst mal gesehen hatte. „Was willst du denn hier Jehova?"fragte Draco. „Draco, was ist das für eine Eule?"fragte Ginny. „Das ist unsere Familieneule, Jehova."antwortete während er den Brief los machte, den die Eule bei sich trug. Las sich den Brief durch und meinte, dass er und Harry, den Rest der Ferien im Fuchsbau bleiben konnten, wenn die Weasleys nicht dagegen hätten, da eine Freundin von ihrem Großmutter verreist war, und die Großeltern jetzt die Katze von der Freundin in Pflege hatten. Die Weasleys hatten nichts dagegen und konnten die Brüder bleiben.  
  
Hermine, Ron, Draco und Harry gingen noch hoch ins Rons Zimmer und unterhielten sich über dies und das. Harry hatte die Vorkommnisse von letzter Nacht schon fast vergessen, als er sah Hedwig auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen sah. Er ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Harry nahm Hedwig den Brief ab und begann, weil die anderen drei schon so neugierig schauten, den Brief laut vor zu lesen:  
  
Lieber Harry, du müsstest doch langsam wissen, dass du mir immer schreiben kannst, falls etwas ist und genauso wenig musst du denken, dass du mich nicht belästigst, das tust du nämlich nicht. Das mit diesem Traum, ist so eine Sache, du hast im Brief diesen Traum nicht zu 100 % beschrieben, zu mindestens nicht gut genug, und deshalb kann ich nicht sagen ob er real ist oder nicht. Aber du weißt selber, Harry, dass wenn deine Narbe schmerzt Voldemort etwas plant. Ich will dich damit jetzt auch nicht beunruhigen, aber pass auf dich auf. Wir sehen uns in gut vier Wochen in Hogwarts, da kannst du mir dann deinen Traum mal genau schildern. Viele liebe Grüße A. Dumbledore P.S.: Viele liebe Grüße an Familie Weasley, Hermine und an Draco.  
  
Die vier Freunde unterhielten sich noch eifrig, doch nach einer gewissen Zeit beschlossen sie dann doch schlafen zu gehen. Als Harry so im Bett lag, dachte er nach wie dieses Jahr wohl sein Geburtstag werden würde, denn immerhin würde er in 5 Tagen 15 Jahre alt werden.  
  
Er hatte wieder diesen Traum, genau denselben wie gestern, nur dieser war noch realer. Am nächsten morgen erzählte Harry, dass er wieder diesen Traum hatte. Hermine meinte Harry sollte Dumbledore noch einmal schreiben, doch das wollte er nicht.  
  
Die Wochen verging wie im Fluge und am Abend vor Harrys Geburtstag verlief wie jeder andere auch. ‚Vielleicht denken sie diesmal gar nicht ein meinen Geburtstag' dachte Harry kurz bevor er einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wurde er von Draco geweckt. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry!"begrüßte er ihn lachend. „Danke!"Harry stand auf, zog sich eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an und ging in die Küche. Dort wurde er auch schon strahlend von den Weasleys und Hermine begrüßt. Hermine ging auf Harry zu, umarmte ihn und sagte: „Happy Birthday, Harry!"Harry packte seine Geschenke aus, die wie immer von seinen ganzen Freunden kamen und ihm alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschten Natürlich hatten auch dies Mal seine neuen Eltern etwas geschickt. Zur Feier des Tages durften Fred und George ihre Scherzartikel vorstellen, selbst Mrs. Weasley musste lachen. Der Tag verging wie im Fluge. Um 02.00 Uhr schickte Mrs. Weasley alle ins Bett, denn morgen wollten sie in die Winkelgasse gehen um die Schulsachen für das kommende Jahr zu kaufen, da die Briefe mit den Bücherliste gekommen waren.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry erst um 12.00 Uhr auf, er schaute sich im Zimmer um und merkte das Draco nicht mehr in seinem Bett lag. ‚Vielleicht ist er schon unten' dachte sich Harry. Er lief in die Küche, aber dort sah er nur Ginny die ihn fröhlich begrüßte. „Morgen Harry, die anderen sind schon in die Winkelgasse, sie besorgen dir deine Sachen mit. Mum hat gemeint, du sollst dich mal richtig ausschlafen!"Harry setze sich mit an den Tisch und unterhielt sich mit Ginny. Als die anderen nach Hause kamen, begrüßte ihn seinen Bruder als erster: „Hi Harry, auch schon wach!"„Wir sind ohne dich in die Winkelgasse, ich hoffe das ist nicht schlimm!"„Nein, quatsch. So konnte ich wenigstens in aller Ruhe ausschlafen."sagte Harry grinsend. Langsam trudelte auch der Rest ein und begrüßten Harry. Die letzen paar Wochen im Fuchsbau vergingen schnell. Die Jungs spielten jeden Tag Quidditch, während Hermine und Ginny ihr Schulbücher für das kommende Jahr durchlasen. Am Abend macht sie oft zusammen die letzte Hausaufgaben und unterhielten sich. Am letzen Abend gab es noch einmal ein richtiges Festessen. Mrs. Weasley kochte wieder mal super. Fred und George ließen ihre „Zauberhafen Feuerwerkskörper"hoch und es wurde noch einmal richtig ausgiebig gefeiert. Als Harry und Draco spät nachts in ihren Betten lagen meinte Draco so: „Morgen sind die Ferien schon wieder um, dann ist wieder Schule angesagt. Mal schauen wie dieses Jahr wird. Und vor allem, wie wir uns wohl verhalten werden."„Das werden wir schon sehen, ich wette, Dumbledore hat sich schon was ausgedacht"sagte Harry leise zurück. „Gute Nacht Harry!"„Nacht!". Danach schliefen beide ein. 


End file.
